Hextech skins
Hextech is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate Piltover and Zaun, each of the champions are ether Hextech users or Hextech machinery. Lore ;Hextechers * ** The fusion of revolutionary hextech and Piltovian machinery, Alistar is an advanced, living organism built by the finest artificers in Runeterra. Tasked with guarding the secret of artificial life, it crushes all who would abuse the methods behind its creation. * ** A scientific prodigy even among the intellectuals of the Hextech renaissance, Annie's beautiful, living warbears are among the most prized innovations of the era. Her most mysterious creation, Tibbers, is always close at hand -- her confidant, friend, and monstrous bodyguard. * ** Early hextech lifeforms could barely be considered sentient until the development of Anivia, an artificial avian capable of limited speech. Her birth was the foundation of the modern Hextech movement, and the multitude of creatures that came after her. * ** Sensing a shift in the marketability of Hextech items, several of Piltover's largest industrial families pooled resources to create Galio, a massive golem donated to the city and her people. While he is ostensibly a walking advertisement, the creature is both curious of the world, and proud of his responsibility. * ** Practitioners of Hextech science have historically benefitted from the material's more esoteric properties. Janna's long exposure to raw materials famously granted her the power of limited flight, and the ability to control the wind. * ** A newer Hextech innovation, Kog'Maw units are available as pets for wealthy families, delighting Piltover's upper crust with their friendly demeanors and endlessly complex construction. Though living things, they are viewed among the well-to-do as ultimate status symbols. * * ** Zaun's early forays into Hextech were critical to the movement, but not all were met with success. The scientist known as Singed warped his mind and body as he looped the noxious, magically-infused chemicals into his veins, twisting himself into a monster. * ** Should art be chained the fleeting concept of morality? Should science bend knee to the laws of man? Progress is not made by holding ourselves back, and though we may give birth to monsters... Hextech will always guide our path History Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story A crime wave threatens to drown Piltover and only two cops have what it takes to stem the rising tide of lawlessness. We teamed up with Risu to bring you all the punching and plants you could ever want, as Officers Vi and Zyra try to foil the Mafia’s sword-stealing schemes and bring peace to the city!Community Collab Comics Collection ;Series 2 Trivia General= * The Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. * These skins reprisent several champions if their original residence or place of creation were in Piltover and Zaun. ** and represent their alternate reality selves where Janna was a regular resident of Zaun, and Singed augmented himself. ** skin was previously canon before the League of Legends lore retcon and update. ** This theme shares some similarities with Steel Legion, Bioforge, and Augmented. |-| Skins= Alistar HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Alistar Annie HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Annie Anivia HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Anivia Galio HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Galio Janna HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Janna Kog'Maw HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Poppy HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Poppy Singed HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Singed Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion Media Gallery= Alistar Hextech model 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 02.gif|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 2(by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Annie Hextech splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 02.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 03.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 04.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Anivia Hextech concept.jpg|Hextech Anivia Concept Galio Update Hextech concept 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David Ko) Galio Update Hextech concept 02.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David Ko) Galio Update Hextech concept 03.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David Ko) Galio Update Hextech model 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Galio Update Hextech Splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash concept 02.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash concept 03.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash concept 04.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash concept 05.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash concept 02.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash concept 03.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Poppy Hextech concept 01.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) Poppy Hextech concept 02.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) Poppy Hextech concept 03.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) |-| Summoner Icons= Piltover profileicon.png| Zaun profileicon.png| |-| Ward Skins= Hextech Ward.png|Hextech Ward Category:Hextech Category:Alistar Category:Annie Category:Anivia Category:Galio Category:Janna Category:Kog'Maw Category:Singed Category:Sion Category:Poppy Category:Alternate Universe